A Star Of Gossamer
by Derby
Summary: ** CHAPTER 3 UP ** A Crutchy fic! Livvy meets Crutchy during a peculiarly cold winter. A necklace, a lesson and a love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm trying to think of original plots, but there's only so much you can write about concerning Newsies. Anyway, hope everyone enjoys it ^____^  
  
Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you can figure it out. :)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The frosted panes of glass emitted the soft, yellow glow of incandescent light lining the street. Streets were crowded despite the numbing weather; the poker-faced people that passed seemed immune to the gelid gales of wind. An ethereal figure stood before a bright shop window, the candlelight casting flickering shadows on the glimmering blanket of snow. The wan face was coloured slightly by two kisses from frost on either cheek, peacock eyes were fixed upon something lying within the glass display.  
  
A sterling chain was wrapped around a velvet neck, a small ornate star of luminous silver hung on the end of the chain, and a small piece of gossamer lace was framed within the star. The wispy figure pressed her nose against the glass, wanting to see the necklace as close as possible. Her calloused hands left a print of vapour. She glanced into the star lit sky, but turned and slowly pushed open the door leading into the shop.  
  
Bells chimed like a Lilliputian choir as the door was opened timidly. The elderly shopkeeper looked up from under tufted dove brows; his azure eyes seemed to have a candle lit within them. He smiled warmly putting down his freshly inked pen.  
  
"May I help you, child?" his voice was glossy and shiny as a lake of ice.  
  
The child cocked her head to one side slightly, her eyes wide as a preening peacock, blues and greens mingling. She stepped further within the shop, wanting desperately to glimpse at the necklace again.  
  
"How much is that, that, necklace in the window? With the star?" she replied softly, almost in a whisper.  
  
"Ten dollars."  
  
The child gasped, ten dollars was far more than she had expected. Sighing nimbly she took one last look at the necklace gleaming in the lurid light and began to trudge out, facing the harsh winds again. The shopkeeper felt pity for the slightly ragged girl.  
  
"Tell me your name, child, if you will." He said smoothly, clasping his claw like hands together.  
  
The child stopped.  
  
"Olivia. I do prefer Livvy though."  
  
Livvy did not receive a spoken response but a simple nod and smile. Her dull midnight hair was beginning to fall from the loose bun into her eyes. Majestic snowflakes still tumbled from the ashen sky as she exited.  
  
The star necklace winked once more, but Livvy ignored it. It was going to be a cold winter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Derby: This will continue, and Crutchy will be in it next chapter. ^__^ 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I admit this was originally going to be a Mush fic, but I think Crutchy deserves to get the girl once in awhile ^__^ yaaaaay Crutchy! Btw, I'm only going to write the accent a little bit because I don't want to take anything away from the story.  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The star necklace was still haunting Livvy's mind as she returned to TerraceBrook Manor where she served as a maid. Snowflakes melted on her thick ebony eyelashes as the pleasant warm unfroze her bones. Flames stretched higher like blooming flowers in the kitchen fireplace lined with bricks. Livvy's snow dampened coat hung limply on the servant's coat rack.  
  
"Livvy! Child is that you? We have much work still to do, where have you been?"  
  
The girl turned her head in the direction of the voice. Cook was standing behind her, arms crossed but eyes relieved, her squalid apron exhibiting the remains of the Master's dinner. Livvy shamefully looked at her red hands roughened from years of work.  
  
"But it's nearly nine o'clock, Cook, I, well I assumed we would be done." Livvy stammered slightly, she knew very well that the Master was holding a dinner party tomorrow evening. All the servants, maids, helpers and keepers were to prepare for the sure to be exquisite event.  
  
Cook raised an unkempt black brow and pointed to a pile of silverware, dulled by use.  
  
"You're right lucky to be working in TerraceBrooke Manor rather than in a factory! Those poor souls have shifts 'till midnight sometimes. Count your lucky stars, Olivia." Cook turned on a black booted heel, striding out importantly.  
  
'If only I had a lucky star.' Livvy sighed inwardly. She knew such luxury items like that necklace were for real ladies, not maids who worked in a kitchen. 'Papa always told me not to wish for such things, I should be lucky to be alive. What is the point of being alive if I can't enjoy it?'  
  
Thoughts clouded her mind, pulling her away from reality as she imagined being as rich as the Master, wearing silken dresses from France and washing with fine lilac soap from England. She subconsciously polished the silverware, using her worn down nails to clean in the intricate patterns on the handles.  
  
A sudden knock on the thick wooden door shattered her cordial thoughts and she slowly put down a half polished spoon. The knock was heard once more, frantic this time as though the person outside was desperate. Livvy turned the engraved brass handle. A boy no older than her, stood outside in the frigid cold his eyes wide, his wild brassy hair hidden under a cap. Livvy noticed he held a crutch.  
  
"Could ya spare a moment, miss, an' let me hide here for a bit? I promise not ta steal anything. An' I'll leave whenever you want! The bulls are aftah me, miss." He spoke swiftly and nervously, glancing over his shoulder every so often.  
  
Livvy knew she wasn't to let anyone come inside the manor unless they were obviously meant to be there, and this boy certainly wasn't. Her heart went out to him; his brows were furrowed with a small desperate half smile, his eyes pleading. She hurried him in, urging to be quiet. The boy took a place at the table, his crutch resting against the chair.  
  
Livvy studied him silently for a moment. 'Poor soul.' She thought, 'most likely one of those ragamuffin street rats.' She suddenly felt ashamed for calling him a street rat in her mind, surely he had a reason to hide from the police, but that didn't mean he was a full-fledged criminal. The boy shivered, the cold still resting in his bone marrow.  
  
"Are you cold?" Livvy asked, noticing the involuntary shiver.  
  
The boy shook his head but looked hopeful. Livvy carefully placed another piece of tinder in the fireplace, and ladled a bowlful of thin soup for him. She set the bowl in front of him.  
  
"If I, I, give you this spoon to use, do you promise not to take it with you when you leave?"  
  
The boy laughed, "Yeah, I promise." Livvy smiled, his laugh was golden.  
  
Curiosity over took her and she shyly asked, "What's your name by the way?"  
  
'Crutchy, my name's Crutchy.' The boy replied, 'whatta'bout you?'  
  
"Livvy. Well, Olivia actually, but I prefer Livvy."  
  
Crutchy glanced out the window sheeted with delicate frosty lace, he let out a small sigh of relief and turned towards the door from which he came in.  
  
'It looks clear now, I oughta be going." He announced to Livvy, and limped out.  
  
"By the way, t'anks." One foot was out the door, he turned back to Livvy, smiling and left.  
  
Livvy watched him go, his shadowy outline barely visible through the torrents of snow. She smiled softly and picked up another dull argent piece of silverware.  
  
  
  
  
  
Derby: Wee Crutchy! More fluffy romance next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I haven't updated for awhile because I had a concert to perform in ^__^ But here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Livvy rose with the apricot sunrise, rays of light spread across the window and drenching the tallest buildings. Icicles hanging from atop the windowpane shone, dripping clear drops into the lighter layer of snow blanketing the ground. The bitter cold of last night seemed to have faded as morning came.  
  
The tiny chime of a bell roused Livvy from the warm comfort of her bed. The bell signaled it was time for the household staff to awaken and begin the day's chores. Master would still be asleep by the time Livvy had completed most of her morning tasks.  
  
It was the girls job to go to the market each morning for bread and other necessities, after she had finished mopping the floors and preparing the dining table for the Master's breakfast.  
  
Livvy finished her chores as quickly as possible, going to the bustling market was the once chance she had to be on her own for a while each day. The unusually warm weather only added to her joy. Cooked waved Livvy off as she rushed out the door.  
  
A wicker basket was clutched in her hands as she nearly skipped down the worn cobblestone streets, each stone smoothed and shined from being trodden on. Compressed shops stood tall next to one another in a line, each window displaying something wonderful. A flash from one window caught Livvy's eye. It was the star necklace again. It seemed to be have grown even more scintillated. The gossamer lace was still a clean white. Livvy smiled briefly at it before continuing on her way.  
  
The market was cramped with people hurrying from here to there. Vendors shouted flattering compliments about their products while street urchins begged and stole. A few newsboys stood yelling the headlines.  
  
Livvy peered at a few glossy tomatoes lying in a vendors' cart, she studied each vegetable picking out the best looking ones. A hand shot in front of her, grabbing a tomato and placing it a pocket. Livvy looked at the face. Freckles splattered fairly pale skin, brown eyes glimmered with mischief. It was Crutchy!  
  
Livvy gasped. Crutchy realized she had seen, he hadn't even noticed her until she looked at him. His eyes grew wide and he hurried off. The vendor glanced from the cart to the boy trying to run down the street, as though he didn't quite comprehend what had happened.  
  
'Thief! Someone stop him!' The vendor cried, pointing in Crutchy's direction.  
  
A few police officers in their immaculate uniforms dropped their papers, shining shoes gathering dust. They chased the ragged boy down alleys, streets and past shops. Crutchy passed the Lodging House.  
  
Livvy ran as quickly as her stiff, plain dress would allow, it's high collar choking. She managed to race through an alley, cutting Crutchy off. As he ran past, Livvy grabbed his arm and pulled him into the darkened alley. Crutchy struggled until he noticed it was only her.  
  
'Whaddya doing?' his breath was quickened.  
  
'Helping you.'  
  
Crutchy shot her a sideways glance, 'You already helped me once. I ain't need your help again.'  
  
Livvy gazed at her boots, scuffed and dirty. She had thought he would have appreciated her help. Ashamed and embarrassed, she turned to him.  
  
'Well, then I apologize. I merely thought you were in need of help. I'm sorry I intervened.' Her cheeks were slightly red, and not from the cold. She didn't lift her downcast gaze but walked out of the alley and back into the throng of people.  
  
Crutchy stood surprised for a moment, a girl had never tried to help him, nor had anyone spoken to him like that. He leaned against his crutch and peered out into the street. The officers had left. Sighing, he stepped out into the empty street, the houses lining it dark and worn down.  
  
He remembered the kindness the girl had shown him when he had needed it most. Why hadn't he accepted her help this time? Her face floated back into his mind and refused to leave. Trying in vain to shrug the encounter off, he headed back towards his selling spot; the police would have surely given up by now.  
  
Crutchy hollered the headlines, once bellowing 'Livvy' instead of 'Liberty'.  
  
He was starting to feel as though he were drowning, drowning in Her.  
  
  
  
Derby: :) Crutchy seems kind of cranky in this chappie. 


End file.
